


Play, Pretend Art

by Emmajoy



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmajoy/pseuds/Emmajoy
Summary: Big thanks toAnafor inspiration and being an awesome cheerleader, you should all go read herIncredible fic!You can come find meon Tumblr





	Play, Pretend Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play, pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025261) by [Aisjustrunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning). 



Here is David and Mary-Anne skating on the Rideau Canal in Ottawa. And yes, that is David wearing Konstantinovic's away jersey, because David is not from Vancouver so he's Not Allowed to wear their home jersey. 

 

This is (probably) how this conversation went:

David: Mary-Anne, why are we the only ones here?

Mary-Anne: Well, it's 4pm on a Tuesday so everyone is at work, and it's also minus 25 outside.

David: ...Oh.

David: ...

David: Can we still get Beaver Tails after?

Mary-Anne: Of course sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Ana](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/) for inspiration and being an awesome cheerleader, you should all go read her [Incredible fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ycmal_mini_bang/works/11025261)
> 
> You can come find me [on Tumblr](http://connor-mcbaevid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
